Far From Home
by LadyExcalibur2010
Summary: The birth of a Jedi legend... Every Jedi has come from a family, and we never hear their stories. This is just one.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in the galaxy far, far away. Too bad. I would love to cuddle up with my very own Obi-Wan... You might have seen this posted under another user name on another board. I am the author, just using another name. You may PM the author (VaderLVR64) on that board to make sure. I will make sure to answer! :D

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations, milady," the midwife said quietly. "You've got a fine boy here."

Lenora Jinn lay back wearily on the pillows. She reached out her hands. "Let me see him. I want to hold my son," she whispered.

The two women exchanged a smile. They had spent the long hours of Lenora's labor together, and the midwife was almost as tired as the new mother was. However, Lenora felt all of her exhaustion fade away as she held her newborn son. The crackle of the fire in the hearth was all that was audible in the room, for the baby was quiet and seemed content to be held.

She ran her hands down the length of his body and shook her head in wonder. "He's so big," she said. "He'll be a big man."

Sarta, who was both her childhood friend and midwife, grinned. "I'm thinking that's what took so long." She leaned over and inspected the quiet babe more closely. "Look at those feet, Lenora!"

Lenora held the boy's feet and chuckled. "I think we've got a fine pair of feet with a son attached."

The baby stared up at her with deep blue eyes, his little fists moving about, but he still was not crying. She pulled him closer and his head turned unerringly toward her breast, from where he sensed his sustenance would come. Lenora gave a sigh of contentment as the little one nursed. She brushed her fingers over the moist brown strands of his hair.

"He's going to have my hair," she murmured, "and his father's eyes."

Sarta laughed. "I'm sure they'll get word to him soon," the midwife said as she began setting up a cradle for the baby. "And he'll come rushing in with his big loud voice and take charge, mark my words."

Lenora smiled fondly at the thought of her large, boisterous husband holding their son. His huge hands would dwarf the boy, even as big as the babe was. The baby continued nursing, not at all disturbed by the conversation. He wriggled closer, his tiny hand resting against his mother's flesh.

The two women heard a commotion outside her chamber, and Sarta hurried to open the door. Before she reached it, the door was flung wide open and there, framed by the light spilling in from the windows behind him, stood Amri-Lon Jinn. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed, and when he saw his wife holding their baby, he gave a wide grin.

He rushed to her side and sat down on the bed, peering closely at the babe. "Well now, that's a fine…" he stopped and smiled at his wife, his blue eyes alight with laughter. "Boy? Must be a boy; too big for a girl, wouldn't be proper!"

Lenora laughed. "You'll take what I give you, Amri!" Then she drew back the blanket. "But yes, this is your son."

Amri gave her a swift, thorough kiss. He always seemed to be in a rush, forever hurrying from one task to the next. Sometimes she felt as if she lived in the center of a whirlwind, but knew she would not change one moment of her life with him if given the chance. She did not even notice Sarta discretely slip out of the chamber.

The baby continued to eat steadily, although his eyes had briefly opened at the sound of the deep, loud voice above him.

"That's my son all right," Amri bragged. "Nothing comes between him and his supper!"

Lenora pulled her husband closer and gave him the soft, tender kiss she had been longing to share with him the moment he had walked into the room. "Your wife is hungry," she informed him. "I expect you can have some food brought to me now that I'm done with this business of birthing your overly large son?"

A bark of laughter rang out in the room, causing a momentary pause in the baby's eating. Then the little one continued calmly, ignoring the noise.

"He'll eat us into the poor house by the time he's five," Lenora said with a smile. Then the baby pulled back and his eyes closed as he dozed in a satisfied stupor. A tiny bit of liquid dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He pulled his rather long feet back into the blanket and settled in against his mother.

"Then I'll make another fortune to feed him," Amri promised. His twinkling eyes softened as he met her gaze. "I'll never let anything happen to him, Lenora. I swear to you."

She reached up and cupped his large, craggy face in her hand. "I know, Amri." Her brown eyes filled with happy tears. "We'll keep him safe together."

Amri swallowed hard and his face flushed. "Thank you, my love, for…" his voice trailed off and he looked as if he was going to burst, unable to find the words to express his gratitude. "Thank you for our son," he finally said simply.

The baby opened his eyes and stared up at his parents quietly. Amri looked down at him and gave his wife a puzzled smile. "He's quite… Well, isn't he a bit aware for a newborn?" He stared at his son.

Lenora looked at the baby with consideration. She brought his face up close to hers, and mother and son gazed at one another. Then he burped and the moment was gone. She laughed and shook her head. "I suppose he is," she said and her eyes flickered up to her husband's face. "Or perhaps he's just going to be as big and noisy as his father, and he's saving up his energy."

Amri took the baby from her arms and carried him to the window. The baby blinked at the strong sunlight but seemed to bask in its warmth, stretching like a sand cat cub. The tiny mouth opened and closed, and the little fists came out of the blanket as if reaching for the sun's rays.

He looked back at his wife. "Needs a name," Amri-Lon said.

Lenora smiled slyly. "He's got a name, Amri."

The big man smirked. "You still insist on naming him after my father?"

"I loved your father," Lenora reminded him. "We understood each other."

"He loved you like a daughter," Amri-Lon agreed.

"Then we'll be naming our son after him, just as I said."

Amri shook his head, surrendering as he always did. "Whatever you say, my love, whatever you say."

He held up his son and together they looked out the window over the endless fields of the Jinn estate. "One day, this'll be yours, Qui-Gon Jinn."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in the galaxy far, far away. Too bad. I would love to cuddle up with my very own Obi-Wan... You might have seen this posted under another user name on another board. I am the author, just using another name. You may PM the author (VaderLVR64) on that board to make sure. I will make sure to answer! :D

**Chapter 2**

Lenora sighed with contentment as she nursed her son and looked out the window. Amri was directing the farm hands, showing them which areas of the field he wanted worked next. Every now and then, he would glance up at the window where he sensed she was, though he could not see her.

She leaned out a bit and waved, prompting a grunt of protest from her son who lost his grip on his food source. "Shhh," she soothed quietly, arranging him to his satisfaction once more. He wriggled closer and gave a little hum. He was a very vocal baby, which made his father observe that their son enjoyed eating so much that he sometimes hummed his way through a meal.

Amri insisted that he purred like a kitling with a full belly, while Lenora maintained that he was merely trying to see if he could be louder than his father could. Finally, the baby gave one last tug and pulled away with a satiated groan. "You're a rare glutton," Lenora said fondly.

He looked up at her somewhat drunkenly, milk dribbling down his chin. A wide grin appeared on his face, and then his eyes crossed and loudly filled his diaper. Lenora could not help but laugh. "Oh, that's going to be a bad one, isn't it little one?" She kissed the tip of his tiny nose. "Perhaps we should call your brave, brawny father up here to attend to it?"

Lenora placed her wriggling son on the bed and prepared a new diaper. He seemed content to merely watch the play of the sunshine on the ceiling and chew on his toes. At four months of age, she thought he was an active and content baby. He rolled over on his belly and began scooting closer to the edge.

She took hold of his little ankles and dragged him gently back to the center of the bed. "Oh, no you don't! You're staying right there until I get you cleaned up, young man."

He stuck out his tongue and blew hard, a wet blat that apparently pleased him because he did it again quickly. He glanced up at her and smiled as if to ask if she had noticed his wonderful new trick.

"You are a boy of many talents," Lenora said, laughing.

Again, he started scooting toward the edge of the bed, moving his tiny body back and forth until he achieved some momentum, and then his body would inch forward. He looked around and gave her a pleased grin.

Lenora smiled back. "You think you're something, don't you? Getting around on your own and giving your poor mother grey hairs!"

Qui-Gon chortled and scooted some more.

Amri flung open the door and scooped his son up in his huge hands. "And where do you think you're going, my son?" He nuzzled the baby's neck with his heavy, black beard, causing the baby to laugh loudly. "The boy's mobile now," Amri said, pleased. "I'll have him outside with me sooner than I thought. We can take a ride every afternoon."

"You'll not be taking that baby in a speeder," Lenora said as she quirked her brow. "I've seen you drive, Amri-Lon Jinn, and the memory doesn't inspire confidence!"

Her husband shot her a chagrined look. "He'll be safe, I promise."

"I know he'll be safe," Lenora answered, "because he'll be staying right here with me, thank you very much!"

Amri looked crestfallen. "You take all the fun out of it."

"That's my job; I'm his mother."

The big man turned his attention back to the baby boy in his arms. "I'll teach you to drive that old speeder that scares your mother so much," he whispered. "We don't even have to tell her."

"I heard that Amri," Lenora said tartly. "Don't think I won't have your hide if you so much as let him sit in that speeder before I say he's old enough."

"But Lenora-"

She approached her husband and placed her hands on her hips. Though she barely reached his shoulder, he took a step back. Shaking her head, she grabbed his beard and tugged him down to her level despite his howls of protest. "And just what do you think you're going to do with my baby boy?"

"Nothing," Amri panted, "nothing at all, my love."

Lenora looked at him through narrowed eyes and gave his beard one final tug. "That's what I thought you said."

Amri rubbed his chin and scowled. "For someone so tiny, you're certainly mean."

"I'm not mean. I'm a mother," she replied with a firm nod as if that settled the matter.

He frowned and sat down with Qui-Gon still in his arms. "What if I'd dropped him?" he said with the triumphant air of a man who had finally won the argument.

Lenora sat down on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on his head. "That's just bluster. You'd never let anything happen to our son, Amri."

He grumbled and shifted uneasily in the chair. "You startled me! What if I'd forgotten I was holding the tyke and dropped him on his head?" However, his voice was not quite so victorious now; he sounded more disgruntled.

"Well," Lenora drawled, "if he's got a skull as hard as his father's, he'd just bounce right back."

The baby seemed to appreciate the joke because he laughed and gave his father's beard a good tug. "What is it that prompts him to yank on my beard?" Amri scolded as he gently disengaged his son's fist.

"It's black and covers half your face," Lenora informed him. "It's a natural target."

"I'd best shave it then," Amri said. "The boy's got quite a grip."

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And then how would I get your attention, kind sir?"

Amri kissed her soundly and then pulled back. "I'm wagering you'd find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything in the galaxy far, far away. Too bad. I would love to cuddle up with my very own Obi-Wan... You might have seen this posted under another user name on another board. I am the author, just using another name. You may PM the author (VaderLVR64) on that board to make sure. I will make sure to answer! :D

**Chapter 3**

Lenora and Amri were amused to see that, at five months of age, her son had discovered that his hands were not only infinitely fascinating to watch, they were also quite adept at _grabbing_ things. He would chortle with delight when his lightning fast little fingers grasped something that made his parents come running. Not to mention that everything he could get his hands on usually ended up in his mouth, leaving his mother or father to sweep their fingers through a pair of tightly clenched lips.

"_No, no,"_ was the phrase of the day. Lenora and Amri could not help but laugh when the baby began to shake his own little head as he reached for something forbidden. Their son could not speak yet, but it was obvious he had made the connection between his new game and the frantic shaking of the adults' heads.

Lenora sighed as she removed yet another object of temptation. Sitting in a canvas chair that gently swung in the breeze, he had been reaching for a particularly enticing set of leaves. He frowned at his mother when she pushed them far out of his reach. She watched, as grunting and pushing himself forward, he stretched out his little arms, reaching for the dark green foliage that had captured his attention. He began to cry when he realized that he was not able to reach them.

His mother could not help but laugh at the woebegone expression on his tiny face and the tears that filled his dark blue eyes. His bottom lip stuck out and he scowled fiercely. Picking him up, she began to tickle him lightly. His good humor was restored quickly, as it usually was, and soon he was giggling wildly. He grasped her long brown hair and pulled.

"Ouch!" she said, more surprised than hurt. "You're getting sneaky!"

"I told you he's smart," Amri said from behind her.

She turned and lifted her face up to receive his kiss. "Just like his mother, isn't that what you said about his intelligence?" she asked coyly.

"Of course, milady, of course," Amri replied as he held out his arms for his son. "And how's this little prince of ours doing today?"

"I'm afraid he is a bit angry with me," Lenora replied as she sat down in her chair. "I wouldn't let him eat leaves."

Amri looked at his son in mock outrage. "Not letting the boy eat leaves? And you call yourself a mother!" Father and son locked gazes. "I'll find you a mother who'll let you eat all the leaves you want, son. Just see if I don't."

The baby laughed and crinkled his nose.

"In fact, she'll bring them to you on a silver platter," Amri promised. "Does that sound good to you?"

Squealing in delight, the boy gave a loud blat to express his delight fully.

Amri looked at his wife with twinkling eyes. "Well, I guess you can see which way the wind is blowing, my dear. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go and get a more cooperative mother for the boy here."

Lenora sighed dramatically and put her hand over her heart. She sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear, wailing, "And I tried so hard."

Amri patted her shoulder. "Now, now, Mrs. Jinn, it's not as bad as all that. We'll give you a good letter of recommendation. Won't we, my son?"

Qui-Gon, however, had become sidetracked and was leaning toward his little canvas swing, holding out his arms.

The man laughed and secured his son in the seat. "I think he's bored with this topic, my love."

"Easily distracted," she said. "Just like his father."

Amri pulled a flimsy out of his pocket. "Look," he said as he thrust it into her hand proudly. "It's an invitation to the Governor's Ball."

She glanced up at her husband and noticed the slight flush above his bristly black beard. "I never imagined you as being the type that wanted to dance the night away with a bunch of stiff-necked politicians."

Amri hunched up his shoulders as he always did when he felt uncomfortable. "No, that sort of thing has never appealed to me…" his voice tapered off.

Heaving a sigh of understanding, she settled herself on his lap. "Is this because you think I might miss my old life?"

He would not look at her, but stared out over the fields he had labored on for so many years. Fields that were finally yielding enough credits to put them in the "wealthy" category and enabling him to buy the finer things he had always wanted to give her.

"Amri," she said, turning his face toward her, "if I had wanted nothing more than shimmersilk dresses and moonstones draped about my neck, I would not have married you."

"But I _want_ to give you shimmersilk and moonstones," he replied softly.

"I want you and our son much more than _things,_" she said firmly.

"This invitation means I'm finally making enough money that we can start moving in the circles you were used to, the ones your family could have given you."

"You and Qui-Gon are my family now," Lenora insisted. "My parents disowned me when we got married and I've never looked back. They are the ones who have let their own bitterness stand in the way of knowing their only grandchild and the finest son-in-law any parents could hope to have."

"But I-"

Giving a soft tug on his beard, she cut off his words. "Listen to me, Amri-Lon Jinn. I've got something more in my life now, not less." She caressed his cheek with her hand.

Amri said nothing, just pulled her closer and kissed her.

They turned as their son began laughing and they saw that something dark was sticking out of his mouth.

"Now how did he get those?" Lenora fussed as she removed the leaves despite his screams of protest. She frowned in bewilderment. "I know I put them out of his reach."

Amri just laughed. "He knows how to get what he wants," he boasted proudly.

Lenora, however, continued to stare at her son, still puzzled.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything in the galaxy far, far away. Too bad. I would love to cuddle up with my very own Obi-Wan... You might have seen this posted under another user name on another board. I am the author, just using another name. You may PM the author (VaderLVR64) on that board to make sure. I will make sure to answer! :D

**Chapter 4**

Amri-Lon Jinn stared at his image in the mirror and frowned. He heard Lenora laugh behind him, and then her soft arms were slipping around his waist.

"What's bringing such a fearsome scowl to your face?" she asked teasingly, sliding her hand inside the tunic he wore.

"It's this damn tunic," he grumbled. "Are you sure this is the style?"

Her lips quirked and she nodded. "Quite sure," she replied firmly.

Still frowning, he considered his image again. "I still say it makes me look like some sort of…_pleasure_ worker," he said with distaste.

"Well now, that _is_ an interesting notion…" she said in a thoughtful tone.

He caught her hand before she could cause any more mischief. "Now, now, Lenora, we'll have none of that. Do you think the tailor could make this in a fabric less…less _sumptuous?_" Amri grumbled as he recalled the tailor hands fluttering over his shoulders.

She pinched his taut abdomen and giggled when he rolled his eyes and began pleading loudly to the goddess for patience.

"You look absolutely, devastatingly handsome, husband," she assured him huskily. "You'll turn every female head there." Then she laughed throatily and let her hand roam up his ribs and to his broad shoulders.

Amri crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to give her a very stern look. "You're a very naughty wife," he said reprovingly.

She nodded solemnly and began to unbutton the tunic. "You're right, I am," she said without remorse.

"And I should spank you," he said in a husky whisper.

Her eyes bright with laughter, she pursed her lips. "Yes, you should, in fact, I demand that you do."

"If only my father knew what a hoyden I'd wed," he said.

Lenora smiled smugly and crinkled her nose at him. "He knew exactly what I was, and that's why he knew I was perfect for you."

Amri lifted her up against him, the problem of his tunic for the ball forgotten. "So you think I look handsome in these fine clothes?"

"Actually, I think you'll look far better _out_ of them," she murmured.

"So there's an agenda here?"

She kissed the pulse now racing in his throat. "Oh, most definitely," she agreed.

"I've turned your head. Is that it, milady?"

"Since the day I met you," she affirmed.

"Then you'd best be keeping a close eye on me when we go to that ball," he murmured just before his lips slanted over hers.

They kissed and when she leaned back, her face was rosy. "I'll be keeping more than my eyes on you, my fine rogue."

Throwing her over his shoulder, he gave her rear a playful whack, causing her to pummel at his back with her fists. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Then he gently placed her on their bed and smiled at her tenderly. "It'll be a chore letting you run those sweet, soft hands of yours over my fine specimen of a body, but I guess I'll manage."'

Pulling his head down to hers, she whispered, "That's my brave pirate."

Lenora stood before him, her hands on her hips, and jerked up her chin. "I still say I'm not leaving my son at home!"

"But Lenora," Amri tried to placate her, "traveling with a baby is a major nuisance."

"When have you had to travel with a baby, Amri-Lon Jinn?" she asked.

He sputtered for a moment and then replied in a subdued voice. "I meant that I would imagine that traveling with a baby is rather tiresome."

"Well then, I _imagine_ that I'll just be staying right here with our son," she said. "Go to your blasted ball and have yourself a fine time!"

"Now, Lenora," he said soothingly and placed his huge hands on her slender shoulders.

Neatly she stepped away from him. "Now what, Amri? You want me to change my mind? You want me to be reasonable?" Her voice was dripping was sarcasm. "What is it that you want me to do, Amri? Play nice?"

"Just think about this logically," he said and then clapped his hands over his mouth in horror. If there was one thing his wife did not want to hear, it was that she was not acting logically. He had learned that the hard way. Small though she was, she made up for her size with sheer tenacity. Once she had decided on a course of action, nothing short of death would keep her from that goal, including logic and the dire warnings of others.

Bearing down on him with one finger aimed at his chest, her brown eyes narrowed. "I think you may want to reconsider that statement, husband."

Amri sighed heavily. If he was honest with himself, and he usually was, he dreaded leaving Qui-Gon behind as well. "Let's at least see if Sarta is willing to go with us. We'll need someone to keep an eye on him while we're at the ball anyway." He had run up the white flag of surrender, and they both knew it. He should have known not to argue with her, especially when it came to their son.

She slipped into his embrace and rested her head against the soft blue fabric of his shirt. "You would have missed him, too, you big gundark."

"I'm letting you have your way only because I don't want to sleep with one eye open."

"Of course you are, my love, and it's very noble of you, too."


End file.
